


A Tale of Two Owls

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Two Owls [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom Jace, Explicit Sexual Content, Jace Feels, Knotting, Lightwood Flock, M/M, Mating, Omega Jace, Pre-Canon, Shounen-ai, Slash, Supportive Isabelle, Top Alec, Valentine's A+ Parenting, Wing Kink, Winged Isabelle, Winged Jace, Winged Max, Wingfic, courting, supportive Max, winged alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: All Nephilim have wings and secondary genders. And in a world where alphas and omegas exist, in a world where Alec is an alpha and Jace is an omega, there never was a reason for Alec to think his feelings for Jace were wrong. There was never a reason for the Clave to disapprove, because an alpha loving an omega is the most natural thing imaginable.So when Jace, eager and bright-eyed, asks Alec to become his parabatai, Alec instead has to ask Jace to become his mate.





	A Tale of Two Owls

Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || A Tale of Two Owls || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: A Tale of Two Owls – Alec's Golden Omega

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, wing fic, wing kink, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, mating

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood

Summary: AU where being a Shadowhunter actually comes with wings and with being either an alpha or an omega. Alphas and omegas have always existed, so the Clave's homophobia wouldn't be aimed toward gay couples but rather alpha/alpha and omega/omega couples. So Alec? He never had to feel different or wrong for the love he held for Jace – because an alpha loving an omega, it was the most natural thing there was. So on the day Jace asked him to be his parabatai, Alec gathered his courage and countered – and asked if Jace would be his omega.

**A Tale of Two Owls**

_Alec's Golden Omega_

The very first time Alec met him, Jace had been an arrogant little shit walking in on Alec's training and taking over every single shot that Alec had made and besting him. For an omega to have the audacity to purposefully best an alpha, it was more than unorthodox.

Both had still been children, not yet presented, but even before fully fledged the scents of alpha and omega were faintly surrounding every single Nephil. And Alec could smell it. But Alec had also been able to smell the anxiety. In that moment, Alec had been able to tell that this omega was afraid. Afraid because he was lonely, he was among people he didn't know in an environment he didn't know. So the omega did what he could; proving that he could be _useful_ , that he was strong, that _please_ , he had something to offer so let him stay. _Don't send me away, please_.

That had been the day Alexander Lightwood swore to himself that he would protect this omega. That he would never again let harm come to this omega. That he would always be there for him.

There was a shift in those feelings. When they became teenagers, when Jace and Alec grew closer.

"Fly with me, Alec. Come on, it's been an _eternity_ since you last flew with me!"

One look from those mismatched, golden-blue eyes and Alec would agree to pluck the moon straight out from the sky for Jace. And that was what had changed. The basics were still the same; Alec still would move heaven and hell to protect Jace, he would never allow harm to come to Jace and he would always be there, whatever Jace might need of him. There was just one addition: Alec wanted to cherish Jace. To love him and hold him and kiss him and one day claim him.

"You're awful", grunted Alec playfully and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because you'd be fidgety all day long if you don't get taken out for a fly regularly."

"It's not my fault", grumbled Jace with the faintest blush. "It's the... hormones."

And that also got Alec to blush, because yes. Their bodies were currently changing, awkwardly. Worse than puberty. Their wings were growing, their hormones increasing, the scents of alpha and omega thickening as they came into their full Nephilim-heritage. Which did not help Alec in trying to deny Jace _anything_ , because the omega smelt so amazing. Jace's scent smelt sweetly of honey, milk and strawberries. It was alluring, it tried lulling Alec into doing the omega's every bidding. Not that Alec wasn't already inclined to do that purely based on Jace being Jace.

Alec was completely gone on Jace. He loved the blonde, he adored the blonde, he nearly worshiped the god-damn ground Jace was walking on. It was ridiculous. Jace just had to look at Alec with those hopeful, sparkling, mismatched eyes and Alec was completely lost in them.

"You weren't planning on flying without us, were you?"

The accusation had come from the youngest member of their flock. Max was still learning _how_ to fly, he wasn't very fast and he was a bit awkward about it, but he loved it – and he loved it even more when his big brothers were teaching him. He stared up at them wide-eyed.

"Of course not, kiddo", grinned Jace and ruffled his hair before looking at Alec. "Right?"

"We should ask Izzy to join us too then. Otherwise she'll be pouty again", pointed Alec out.

And not even ten minutes later, the four of them were soaring through the sky, Alec, Isabelle and Jace making sure to keep Max surrounded at all times in case the youngest lost his balance. They always watched out for each other, all four of them. Especially Alec. Even though both him and Isabelle were alphas, Izzy was more reckless and Alec always worried about everyone. And even though Alec made sure to watch out for the other three, his eyes were most often drawn toward Jace. There was absolutely nothing comparable to Jace, not when the other Nephil was flying.

Jace's wings were the most beautiful sight imaginable. They were white, powdered with gold. The wings of a barn-owl, but they seemed so much richer, so precious and breathtaking. Golden and wide and made for agile, sharp movements. What Alec loved in particular, even if it might be a little ridiculous, was that Jace had owl-wings. Just like Alec. Yes, Alec's were different, Alec's wings were broader and thicker and the wings of a snow-owl, but still.

"How about I take care of Maxie for a while and you race Jace?", offered Isabelle mischievously. "I can see him getting restless. We've been holding him back and he needs a good fly."

Alec knew that she knew. He didn't know how. Maybe some sisterly mind-reading abilities, or maybe Alec was just Really Bad at hiding the way he was gazing longingly at Jace half the time.

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Jace and made a roll. "Please, Alec? You against me. Winner gets that last piece of cake that's left-over, how's that sound?"

"Sounds like I'm getting dessert", offered Alec with a grin.

Jace huffed, but he rose to the challenge. It was incredibly exhilarating to fly with Jace, when it was only the two of them, racing each other. It got more intense for Alec now that they were teenagers though, because there was something very, very primal about an alpha chasing after an omega. Especially considering the feelings Alec held for Jace. The urge to catch Jace, to wrap the blonde up in his wings and groom and claim the blonde in the safety of a nest.

/break\

Alec sat with his back straight, Jace in front of him. Those beautiful, golden wings were spread out and Jace kept fidgeting occasionally because Jace was just not good at sitting still for longer periods of time. Still, grooming was important. And Alec? Alec felt very privileged to be the chosen one allowed to groom the omega. This mission in particular had messed up Jace's feathers pretty badly.

"Will you stop fidgeting?", laughed Alec after a moment.

"Right. Sorry", grunted Jace and ducked his head.

Alec frowned. "Is... something on your mind? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

He gently ran his fingers through the feathers in front of him, straightening those that were easier to place and then moving on to the harder knots. He plucked the occasional loose feather and put them aside for Jace. As the only omega in their flock, Jace was collecting all of their loose feathers, to build his nest with. Jace started twitching again, the muscles in his wings as tense as the rest.

"Jace?", prompted Alec gently. "What is it?"

"I just... I was wondering...", started Jace before he paused and turned around, despite the unfinished grooming session. "I want you to be my parabatai, Alec. I want to fight at your side, with that special bond to ties us together. You're the one I trust the most, Alec."

Alec stared in surprise. That was not what he had expected. What was he supposed to say? The parabatai bond was one of the most sacred bonds, second only to the matebond. Which was the conflicting part; becoming parabatai would forbid them by Law from becoming mates. And for the past few years now, Alec had been feeding that image, that dream of Jace as _his_.

"I... I need to think about it", said Alec reluctantly, seeing Jace deflate in confusion.

"Oh. Um, sure. I mean, I totally sprang this on you", laughed Jace, sounding kind of forced.

He turned his back on Alec once more, to allow the alpha to continue with the grooming, but Alec was pretty sure it was more so to hide his face from Alec and not let him see Jace's emotions.

/break\

"Alec. We need to talk."

Alec frowned as he turned his head to look at his sister. He was laying sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Or he had been staring up at the ceiling before Isabelle came to interrupt.

"What did I do?", inquired Alec skeptically.

"I don't know. You tell me", huffed Isabelle as she sat down opposite Alec. "Jace told me about asking you to be his parabatai. You told him you needed time to think on it. It's been three days. He's kind of miserable. Now, tell me why you haven't instantly said yes. You two are like perfect to be parabatai. You already share a brain. Granted, I would like it if you'd give Jace custody of it more often, but oh well. So, why the delay of the inevitable?"

"Because...", started Alec softly as he sat up. "Because I don't think it's the inevitable."

"What?", asked Isabelle confused. "So, wait, you have actual doubts about it? Why...?"

Alec frowned for a moment, cheeks flushing. "A parabatai bond is... not the bond I seek with him."

"Then wha...", started Isabelle before it dawned on her and she stared wide-eyed and with her mouth open a little. "Oh. _Oh_. Y—You're... in love with him?"

Alec's blush became ridiculously intense as he ducked his head and shrugged a little. "I... yeah."

"Why... did you tell him you needed time to think on the parabatai bond then?", wanted Isabelle to know, her confusion back tenfold. "Why didn't you just tell him that you don't want to be his parabatai because you want to be his alpha?"

Alec frowned conflicted as he looked down into his lap. "I just... don't really know... What if he says no? And things get awkward afterward? I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"You're ridiculous, Alec", grunted Isabelle and shook her head. " _Tell him_. If you agree to be his parabatai just to appease him, you will _forever_ long and wonder what could have been. Tell him and give _him_ a choice. To be your mate, or to be your parabatai. But don't take that choice away from him and don't take that chance away from yourself, brother." Isabelle paused for a moment and grasped Alec's hands. "He's... one of a kind. I don't think you'll ever meet an omega like him again. And if you love him, don't... don't settle for the second best, Alec."

"Thanks, Izzy", whispered Alec as he pulled his sister into a hug.

"Anytime, brother", smiled Isabelle as she returned the hug.

/break\

Jace was _not_ pouting. He was not sulking either. Or anything else Izzy might have accused him of when she had been over earlier today. He had just been so ecstatic about asking Alec to become his parabatai. But instead of answering, Alec seemed to be avoiding him. Why? Was... Was the thought of being Jace's parabatai really that horrible? Jace knew he had been aiming too high there. He just wanted to be close to Alec. Alec was the best person Jace had ever met, ever seen. He was so loving but in his own way. So protective of his family, in a way Jace wasn't used to. Alec was always tender with Jace, always patient. Even when Jace didn't know how to react or behave in a situation – as he had at the beginning when still new to the Lightwoods and completely overwhelmed by how affectionate Max was. Alec would always patiently explain things to Jace. Not in a condescending way, not even filled with pity for the poor little orphan who didn't know how love and family worked. Alec cared about him. Sure, Robert and Maryse and Izzy and Max did too, but nowhere did Jace feel as safe and content as when he was surrounded by Alec's wings and scent.

Not to mention how incredibly in sync they were. No one was a better match-up when it came to fighting than Alec and Jace. They moved as one. They fought as one. They flew as one. What else could that possibly mean than for Alec and Jace to be parabatai? Fighting side by side from here on out forever. To have this direct link to Alec, make Alec _his_. Yes.

"Jace? Can... I come in, or are you mad at me?"

Jace frowned as Alec poked his head in, looking like a very sad Border Collie. "I'm not _mad_ at you. It's... your decision. If you don't wanna be my parabatai, I get that, but just... say so. I get it."

"You... get it?", asked Alec, sounding nearly hopeful as he perked up some.

"Sure", shrugged Jace and averted his eyes, frown deepening. "You don't want an omega like me as your parabatai. I don't know if it's more about _me_ or about me being an omega, but you'd probably want some brilliant alpha as your parabatai, to match you better."

"Brilliant?", muttered Alec with the slightest blush before he frowned. "Jace, no. Don't be an idiot. No one could ever match you. And it certainly isn't about you being an omega. I've... I've been telling you _for years_ now, I thought you finally got it, but there is nothing wrong with being an omega. It doesn't make you worth any less, Jace."

Jace stared at Alec with soft eyes, his heart leaping a little. _That_ was why he wanted Alec. Alec kept telling him that being an omega didn't make him weak or worthless, Alec never treated him like less or unworthy just because he was an omega. And despite the years of his father's training and words and lessons, teaching him that being an omega made him weaker, Jace found himself compelled to believe Alec when the archer spoke to him with those soft words and looked at him with those gentle eyes that made him feel so cherished and strong. Alec was his strength.

"Then... Then I don't get it", admitted Jace with a frown. "If it's not _me_ and it's not me being an _omega_ , then... then why? You and I, we're the perfect team, Alec."

"I know", assured Alec, a light blush on his cheeks as he reached out to grasp Jace's neck, rest a reassuring hand in it. "We are. We're the perfect team. The perfect match. When we fly, I could... I could just keep flying for days, just you and me. I trust no one more than I trust you."

"You keep listing reasons why we should become parabatai", argued Jace confused.

"No", sighed Alec, gathering every bit of courage he had as he looked into Jace's heterochromic eyes. "I'm listing reasons why we should become mates. Something we couldn't be if we were parabatai. I... I love you, Jace. I love you _so much_. You're my other half. You're... You're the only omega I could ever want, but if I agree to become your parabatai, I'll never even have the opportunity to see if... if I had a chance at becoming your mate at all. I would... I would always ask myself 'What if?' if I were to agree to become your parabatai."

Alec paused, taking a shaky breath. "I love you, Jace, but I'm also nervous that this... this is not what you want and that things might get awkward now. But I don't want things to become awkward. Please don't let them become awkward. If... If you don't want me as your mate, if you only want me as your parabatai, then yes. Yes, I would be glad to become your parabatai, because I would take whatever I can get as long as it means I can be close to you, Jace."

Jace was just staring straight ahead at Alec, numbly listening to Alec's words, trying to comprehend. Alec loved him? Loved him, in a romantic sense? As a potential mate? Alec wanted Jace as his omega? But... why? Jace was a bad omega. He knew that. He was disobedient, reckless, arrogant. Omegas should be docile and obey an alpha. They should never recklessly risk their lives. Alec was perfect, he could do so much better. The handsome alpha heir to the Lightwood name, the future head of the Institute. Why would he want Jace, an omega without a familial flock behind him? Without a strong name to mate into? Without any common sense, as he had been told before?

"Why?", asked Jace after a long moment. "You're the poster-boy of an alpha. You're the future head of the Institute. You should get some prim omega from an old family. Not an orphan who has neither flock nor... nor much else to offer. I suck at being an omega. I disobey all the time, I'm reckless, I'm an arrogant, cocky brat. I keep getting you in trouble."

Alec looked at him again, with those sad eyes like he hated to hear Jace say those things. "You're absolutely perfect, Jace. Perfect for me. Including all the cockiness and arrogance you have to offer to any _other_ alpha. I don't care about the level of attitude you have toward arrogant alpha bastards who think they're entitled to boss you around just because they happen to be alphas and you happen to be an omega. I do care about how much you worry about me and our family, how much you care about us. You're gorgeous and caring and amazing and I just... I just want to spend every single day of my life at your side. Fighting, laughing, leading this Institute. Together."

Jace gulped hard, taking a shaky breath. He liked that. He loved that idea. Being with Alec forever, always knowing the alpha at his side. Fighting, laughing, leading this Institute. He frowned confused. That was what he wanted too. But... how was it different? How was what Jace wanted different from what Alec wanted? Was there a difference at all?

"...How... How do you know if you love someone, or if you're in love with someone?", asked Jace.

Alec blinked slowly, clearly confused. "What... do you mean?"

"I mean that... that what you want is what I want", elaborated Jace slowly. "But... if I want you as my parabatai, does that mean what I _feel_ is different than what you feel? Or is it the same? Because... Because before I came to live with your family, I didn't even know what love really meant at all. So I don't... I don't think I'd actually know to... to _identify_ romantic love if I felt it."

A thoughtful frown marred Alec's features. "You... You love me. And Izzy and Max. But... do you love me in the _exact same_ way as you love Izzy and Max? Do you feel the same way about all three of us? Do you... Do you want the same things from all three of us? Because I don't. I don't feel about you the way I feel about Izzy and Max. I'm _in_ _love_ with you. I want to... to hold you. Kiss you. I want to claim you and let others know that you are mine and that I am yours."

Jace's frown deepened as he tilted his head. The whole point of the parabatai-ceremony would be to bear the rune that would mark Alec as his, if he was being honest. And to mark Jace as Alec's; to give Jace that one place, that one person, to come home to. Something _binding_ that could not be taken away from him. Jace looked at Alec. Looked closely at Alec. He loved being held by Alec. Sure, he had no problems cuddling with Izzy or Max, but if given the choice, Jace would always run straight into Alec's arms. If he needed comfort, sought shelter and attention, he would always find his way straight to Alec. And... kissing? Jace had never really thought about it before. About kissing Alec. Alec had nice lips. Really nice lips. They'd probably feel great against his.

Before he even made the conscious decision to, Jace was leaning in, grabbing Alec by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down into a slow, soft kiss. Yes, Jace decided, they did feel great against his. Soft and gentle and loving, just like everything else about Alec. Alec was startled at first, but soon after he started responding to the kiss, his arms around Jace's waist to hold him.

"W—What...?", asked Alec breathlessly once they parted.

Jace shrugged casually. "You said you wanted to kiss me. I have... never thought about kissing you. So I figured I'd just try. I liked it. Did... Did you like it?"

"Yes", replied Alec without missing a beat. "I wanna do that every day for the rest of my life."

"That...", started Jace before smiling shyly. "That sounds great."

"I—It does?", asked Alec surprised, staring at Jace.

Another shrug, though Jace's cheeks were a cute pink. "I mean... Yeah. It felt great. I... I _do_ feel differently about you. You're always my first priority. Always my first thought. When I feel... anything, I come to you. For advise, comfort, to vent. I'm okay cuddling with Iz or Max, but I love cuddling with you. I... I know people started looking at us funny for all the cuddling. It's because we are unmated, isn't it? But if you were _my_ alpha... I could, right? I could get all the cuddles from you that I'd want, any time, and no one would be allowed to question us, right? Because it's only natural and right for a mated alpha and omega couple, right? You'd... be mine and only mine."

He was staring at Alec with so much longing that the alpha couldn't do anything but nod. That was the right answer, because Jace offered him the most blinding smile at that and leaned in to kiss him.

"But... we gotta do it right", argued Alec slowly. "I'll tell mother and father, since they're the heads of the Institute. And they're your... legal guardians. Then I will court you. And _then_..."

"Then you'll be mine?", asked Jace with a pleased grin, leaning in for another kiss.

"Then I'll be yours", agreed Alec, completely overwhelmed with the reality of this.

/break\

"Alec is _really_ cheesy", giggled Max where he was sitting on Jace's bed.

The young Nephil was holding a fluffy stuffed barn-owl toy in one hand and a grumpy-looking stuffed snow-owl toy in the other, a giant grin on Max's lips. Jace blushed and refrained from commenting on how much he loved those two gifts in particular because on a ridiculous level, they represented Jace and Alec. The snow-owl had been the very first courting gift Jace had received from Alec, actually. The first non-perishable or flower gift, at least. The two of them had been out for ice-cream when Jace had seen it in a window and laughed because not only was it a snow-owl but it was looking so adorably grumpy that it instantly reminded him of Alec. The next moment he knew, he had been pulled into the shop and Alec bought the thing and gave it to him, ears and cheeks dark-red. The barn-owl had followed weeks later, 'so the snow-owl wouldn't be so lonely', had been Alec's words. Jace loved them. Aside from them, Alec had started to give him daily tiny gifts. Sometimes, it was just a single red camellia in a long vase, other times a branch of daphnes from the garden. Other times, a single piece of hard-candy in one of those colorful wrappings, just resting on the pillow next to Jace's. It didn't have to be much, that was already enough, but Alec made sure to give Jace _something_ every single day, for the duration of the three months courting phase. Honestly, half the time Jace was still baffled that Robert and Maryse had agreed. Then again, Jace was one of the strongest young Shadowhunters they had – he was _the_ strongest omega they had. And this way, Jace knew that, the Lightwoods would keep far tighter control over the Institute than if Alec's mating would bring a stranger into their territory.

"Yeah, he is. And Jace _totally_ likes it", declared Isabelle with a broad grin.

Jace startled a little out of his thoughts and turned back to his siblings on the bed. This was weird. Should be weird, right? Wasn't it weird for them? Jace frowned as he watched Max and Isabelle.

"Isn't this weird for you?", blurted Jace out nervously.

"Huh?", asked Max confused and looked up from where he was making the two owls kiss while he made obnoxious kissy-noises. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... Alec's your brother and I'm...", started Jace, never quite daring to finish the thought.

"You're also our brother, yeah", finished Isabelle for him. "But the thing is... while Max and I see you as our brother, grew up to view you as our brother over the past six years, I don't think Alec ever saw you that way. I'm pretty sure he fell in love with you the moment he first saw you. And it's okay. I just want the both of you happy and if there's one thing that's become clear over the past month of you two courting, it's that you do make each other happy."

Jace smiled faintly, cheeks turning a little red as Max agreed with her. Alec was right. There really was a big difference in the way he felt for them and the way he felt for Alec, but he loved them all.

/break\

Their mating ceremony, after three months of dating and courting, was a big deal. Of course it was. Alec would one day be the head of the New York Institute, after all. And... so would Jace, come to think of it. Okay, that thought actually made Jace a little nervous. But then again, as long as he had Alec at his side, he would be fine. More than fine, even.

Though if Jace was being honest, he couldn't care less about the ceremony itself. The big celebration that Maryse had thrown together for them, all those guests, so many he didn't even know. But then Jace got to draw the runes on Alec and Alec got to draw the runes on Jace. Marking them in marriage, which might seem awfully young with Jace being sixteen, but the two of them had gone through the three months courting phase and an alpha and an omega just _knew_. It was pure instinct. They knew when they found their mate and the matebond was something eternal. This was just to make it official, to make a show of it. And Jace was okay with that, since it meant that at the end Alec would be his and _no one would ever take him away again_.

"You're mine", whispered Jace softly against Alec's lips. "As I am yours."

"I am yours", confirmed Alec, voice gentle. "As you are mine."

They kissed, a gentle kiss to seal their matebond. There was cheering around them and they were ushered along to the great hall for dining. It was obligatory. Jace was nervous, twitchy. Alec held his hand the entire time, gently rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Jace's hand, trying to ground and calm the anxious omega. It only helped moderately. All Jace wanted was to pull Alec to their room, seal their matebond and then just fall asleep in his alpha's arms. His alpha.

"Let's ditch this", suggested Alec after they had fulfilled their obligation of an hour of eating, dancing and socializing. "Let's just sneak out together, okay, love?"

Jace looked at him so gratefully at that. "Ye—es, please. Just you and me. Yes."

Alec grinned and ducked his head. He turned to nod toward Isabelle and Max. The two of them were to cause a little distraction so Alec and Jace could sneak away. And so they did. Both were giggling like little boys as they ran along the halls and toward their new room – a larger room, fit for a mated pair. Both were breathless by the time they reached it, cheeks flushed and excitement dancing in their eyes. Alec crowded Jace against the closed door once they were inside, kissing him with hunger and love. Jace whimpered into the kiss, tilting his head back and resting his hands greedily against Alec's chest, groping and touching hungrily.

"Mine", whispered Jace softly as he started trailing kisses down Alec's neck. "Mine, mine, mine."

Alec was relishing his omega's possessiveness. It made his heart flutter. He had loved Jace for so long now and to see Jace cling onto him like that, want him like that, it filled him with the pride only an alpha with an omega could feel. Carefully, Alec grasped Jace by the backside of his thighs and Jace gladly wrapped his legs around the alpha, allowing Alec to carry him over to the bed.

"Yours", whispered Alec in confirmation. "Always been yours. Always will be yours."

Jace cooed pleased and sprawled out on the bed before sitting up again. He unfolded his wings, spreading them out widely. Alec was left marveling at how gorgeous those golden-white wings were. And then the wings wrapped around Alec, gently brushing his cheek before cocooning him in their warm safety. Jace grinned broadly as he pulled Alec down on top of him.

"You're fucking gorgeous when you blush", grinned Jace teasingly.

Alec huffed, his blush deepening. "It's totally not my fault that _you_ are gorgeous just laying there."

"Oh, sure. Blame the innocent, helpless omega", whimpered Jace dramatically, resting one hand on his forehead as he leaned back with a miserable expression on his face.

"...You're such a damn drama queen", snorted Alec fondly.

Jace cracked one eye open and grinned mischievously at Alec. "Oh, just kiss me, stupid alpha."

Alec gladly obeyed. And while kissing Jace, he allowed the omega to undress him. Jace's fingers were quick and determined and once Alec was naked, they both sat up so Jace could free himself from his clothes. Alec was way too busy staring in utter fascination, head reaching a nearly worrisome shade of red as Jace was as naked as he was.

"You're beautiful", whispered Alec in total awe. "My beautiful omega."

Jace caught his lower lip between his teeth to suppress his grin, but the grin was still way too large so Jace ducked his head, which only made Alec smile even more as he watched the omega. Feeling bold, Alec grasped Jace by the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. They kissed and kissed, Jace leaning back and pulling Alec with him until the alpha was laying on top of him. Jace's wings spread out beneath him, covering the bed. Alec couldn't help but reach out, craving to touch those beautiful wings. Jace shuddered at the touch and the shudder practically wrecked him when Alec dug his fingers into the plum of Jace's wings. He massaged them, caressing them, tracing every single feather until Jace was a whining mess beneath him. The omega was leaking slick, legs wrapped tightly up around Alec's waist, their hard cocks brushing against each other as Jace thrust up desperately, needy and wanton from the touch on his wings already.

"So sensitive", marveled Alec, tweaking the soft feathers until Jace howled.

"Omega", huffed Jace irritated. "Also, fuck, you _never_ miss target."

Alec grinned pleased by that and leaned down to kiss Jace once more. He _wanted_ more, he wanted to be inside his omega, he wanted to complete their mating, but he also really didn't want to let go of Jace's wings, he wanted to continue making the blonde fall apart beneath him. It seemed that Jace caught on with that because the blonde reached down himself, carefully slipping two of his own fingers into his hole to prep himself. Alec groaned as he tilted his head to watch.

"Y—You have definitely done this before", whispered Alec as he watched Jace arch.

"Well, duh", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "We've been courting for three months. I've been dreaming about this day for _weeks_. By the Angel, please, just... I—I _need_ you."

Gently, Alec ran his fingertips through the wings as he sat up. They twitched violently at that and Jace already looked completely wrecked, cheeks flushed, pupils blown, feathers messy. Gorgeous.

"Me too", whispered Alec absentmindedly. "I need you too, Jace. I need you so much."

Carefully, Alec eased himself into the waiting, wet hole of his omega. He was overly careful and slow and he knew that Jace wanted more and wanted it harder, but not today. They would work their way up to it. They had time. All the time in the world. The thought alone warmed Alec's heart. And so he made slow and gentle love to his omega, until he could feel his knot swelling. Jace made a strangled sound as he felt Alec's knot locking them together. Alec grabbed a fist full of feathers, tugging not harshly but enough to make Jace come untouched, spraying his seed all over his own stomach and clenching down around Alec. Alec cussed beneath his breath at the sensation and came too, filling the omega up. Both were panting hard and sweating as they kissed. Their runes _burned_ with the sealed matebond. A good burn. Alec could feel Jace – his emotions; his love and exhaustion and exhilaration, that simple pleasure of knowing they now belonged to each other.

"I love you. I love you so much", whispered Alec amazed as he carefully adjusted.

He was mindful of the knot locking them together and after a while, they found a position that worked comfortably for the both of them, Jace laying straddled on top of Alec. He had his arms folded on the alpha's chest, curiously looking up at his mate, his wings like a blanket over them both, while Alec gently reached up with his own wings to caress Jace's face.

"I love you too, Alec", replied Jace softly, a content smile on his lips. "My mate."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of happened by accident? xD I was writing a Malace fic where Magnus pines for winged and mated Jalec and like one paragraph into it, I paused and really wanted to write how winged Jalec got mated, so I went and wrote this one instead. Now, if you're left with the question "But what about Magnus?", that Malace fic is still happening and if you come back on September 13th, you can read "Two Owls and their Warlock", the originally intended Malace story.
> 
> Because I love Jalec. Jalec is literally the reason I am in this fandom, because the movie got me hooked on those two and those two are the reason I started watching the show. But the show made me love Magnus so much that every time I tried writing a Jalec fic, the question "But what about Magnus?" was so prominent in my mind that it ended up turning into a Malace story. And now I realized that I'm kind of an idiot because I could just write two-shots where the Jalec one can stand alone for those only after the Jalec goodness, ooor be read with a Malace sequel for those who want Magnus to get all the Jalec.


End file.
